La fin de l'histoire
by Nahira Unsho
Summary: Un enlèvement. Un live. Un flingue. Antoine doit empêcher l'irréparable ! Mais arrivera-t-il à temps ? Ou ne sera-t-il là que pour le clou du spectacle ? (OS sur SLG 99)


**AUTEUR** : Nahira

 **DISCLAIMER** : Personne ne m'appartient, Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes et Maxime Lassot appartient à Mathieu.

 **RATTING** : T voir M (car il y a BEAUCOUP DE SANG mouhahaha... Pardon)

 **RESUME** : Un enlèvement. Un live. Un flingue. Antoine doit empêcher l'irréparable ! Mais arrivera-t-il à temps ? Ou ne sera-t-il là que pour le clou du spectacle ?

 **NOTE :** Hello tout le monde ! Alors voilà, j'ai eu l'envie de faire un OS sur l'épisode 99 d'SLG, je n'ai pas pu résister… x) J'espère que ça vous plaira ! :D J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire perso !

* * *

La fin de l'histoire

Antoine entra en trombe dans les coulisses du théâtre, un air terrorisé imprimé sur son visage. Il avança de quelques pas, prudent, guettant n'importe quel bruit, n'importe quel mouvement. Mais seul le silence, seulement troublé par les légers sons que produisaient ses pas, l'accueillait. Pour le jeune vidéaste, il était porteur, peut-être de sûreté, mais surtout d'un mauvais pressentiment. C'était calme, beaucoup trop calme pour ce qui était censé se produire un peu plus loin, sur la scène.

Bien sûr, Antoine était au courant. Il avait assisté à ce live, ou du moins, à ses débuts. L'homme au masque. Ce Maxime LASSOT. Il avait retrouvé Mathieu, l'avait enlevé, amené ici et raconté son histoire. Bien sûr, le chevelu avait d'abord crut à une mauvaise blague ! Mais lorsqu'il vit ce cinglé menacer Mathieu avec un flingue, la démence et la soif de vengeance, brillantes dans ses yeux, il a tout de suite paniqué avant de sortir de chez lui pour se rendre dans le théâtre. Il avait reconnu l'endroit bien heureusement. Ou malheureusement... Question de point de vue.

Il continua d'avancer, le pas de plus en plus rapide, l'angoisse malmenant son estomac. Il entra sur scène. Il fut d'abord surpris par les ténèbres qui hantaient les lieux. Les rideaux rouges fermés, les spots éteints. Aucune lumière, excepté une légère lueur provenant d'un ordinateur, n'éclairaient la salle. Le chevelu rechercha alors un interrupteur pendant quelques instants et l'actionna, illuminant une scène particulièrement choquante.

La première chose que le jeune homme remarqua fut le corps de Maxime, une balle plantée sur le côté droit de sa tête, un filet de sang approvisionnant une flaque grandissante. Son décès était récent. Antoine s'agenouilla à ses côtés, évitant de souiller ses mains et ses habits du liquide poisseux qui s'étalait au sol. Cette vision d'horreur lui donna un haut le cœur, mais il était fort. Il ne vomirait pas… Pas encore. Il observa le corps sans comprendre. Quelqu'un l'avait tué ? Le docteur Frédéric ? Peut-être… Cependant, il trouva une arme pas loin de la main de l'ex homme au masque. S'était-il donné la mort ? Mais dans quel but ? C'était incompréhensible… Le vidéaste prit l'arme en main, avec la plus grande attention, de peur de déclencher un coup de feu, tremblant légèrement. Il regarda dans le chargeur, la peur lui tiraillant le ventre. Quatre. Quatre balles sur cinq avaient été tirées. Or, une seul trouait le corps de Maxime.

La panique s'infiltra dans l'esprit du chevelu. Il lâcha le flingue, d'un coup dégoûté, et se releva d'un bond, regardant autours de lui en redoutant ce qu'il pouvait trouver. Et il le vit. Son visage se décomposa sous la terreur. Il regarda quelque seconde l'objet de son attention, réalisant peu à peu ce qu'il voyait. Une fois remis du choc de la surprise, il se précipita vers le corps de son meilleur ami, avant de vomir pour de bon à quelques pas de celui-ci.

Une balle avait été tirée dans la tête de Mathieu, juste sous son nez, libérant ainsi une vague de sang. Ce dernier coulait en abondance sur le sol, teintant les habits du malheureux, de rouge. Son visage autrefois magnifique n'était qu'horreur à présent.

Une fois l'estomac d'Antoine vide, celui-ci termina sa route vers son ami pour s'agenouiller à son côté, perdant peu à peu contenance.

 **« Non… Non. Non non non ! »**

Il avait couru aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, rejoint ce lieux maudit afin d'éviter l'irréparable. Mais il était arrivé trop tard. Beaucoup trop tard. Tout ce qu'Antoine trouvait comme réconfort dans l'état de son ami était qu'il a probablement été tué sur le coup, sans qu'il ait à souffrir. Un si petit soulagement face à une tel horreur.

Le jeune homme, retenant comme il pouvait ses pleurs, détacha les menottes qui liaient les mains du schizophrène, avant de le tirer un peu plus loin sur la scène, laissant une longue trainé de sang sur le sol. Il le prit ensuite dans ses bras, observant le visage transpercé de son ami. Et il finit par craquer.

 **« Je suis désolé putain… J'aurais dû partir plus tôt, j'aurais dû courir plus vite ! »**

Des larmes de détresses coulaient à présent sur ses joues sans retenu. C'était bien trop dur à supporter, bien trop dur à surmonter. Antoine ferma les yeux, se penchant un peu plus sur le corps du nain, ne supportant plus la vision d'horreur que ce dernier lui offrait. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière, sous la détresse et le chagrin.

Il pleura ainsi de longues minutes durant, repensant à tous ces bons moments qu'il avait passé avec Mathieu. Ces soirées bières, pizzas, films ou encore séries. Ces nuit passées dans un bar à se bourrer la gueule et à chanter des chansons sans queue ni tête. Ce délire de couple qu'ils avaient développé au fil de leur relation. Ces conventions partagées, complètement délirantes par moment.

Tous des moments révolus, qui n'ont plus aucune appartenance au futur maintenant. Plus rien ne pourra lui ramener son schizophrène, et leur avenir ensemble. Il lui manquait déjà, brisant lentement mais sûrement son cœur. Même les personnalités de Mathieu lui manqueraient, elles qui n'étaient pas toujours faciles à vivre. Le Geek avec son attention et son amour pour les jeux vidéo, le Hippie avec ses délires étranges, Maître Panda, le plus jeune mais le plus talentueux avec sa voix magnifique et même le Patron qui, bien que caché derrière ses airs de criminel pervers, restait loyal et protecteur.

Plus rien de tout ça, plus rien d'eux n'existait à présent. Réduis aux souvenirs. Il ne restait à présent que les ténèbres de la mort.

Antoine se maudissait même intérieurement pendant sa crise. Il aurait dû faire plus attention à son ami depuis son séjour à l'asile. Il aurait dû se douter que l'histoire était loin d'être finit.

Mais il n'avait rien fait. Et il avait devant les yeux la vraie fin de l'histoire. Un meurtre par vengeance. Le fruit de son incompétence à protéger un frère. Car oui, il le considérait comme un frère, son frère de cœur. Celui que ses parents n'ont pas pu lui offrir. C'était son devoir de faire attention à lui et il a failli à sa tâche. Quelle lourde punition.

Un léger bruit se fit entendre derrière lui, en provenance de l'ordinateur, mais il n'y fit pas attention, trop concentré à se maudire de fond en comble.

Quelques instants plus tard, le brun aux yeux noisette finit par se calmer, doucement, vidé de toutes ses larmes. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser là. Il devait l'amener ailleurs, le sortir de cet enfer puant la vengeance et le sang.

Il prit alors le corps chétif du défunt dans ses bras en se relevant et tenta de l'emmener hors de la scène, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. La sorte de casque que portait Mathieu était reliée à l'ordinateur. Sans même prendre la peine de regarder celui-ci, il retira délicatement le casque de la tête de Mathieu, avant de le laisser tomber au sol.

Sans un regard en arrière, il quitta le théâtre en enjambant froidement le corps du meurtrier. Il laissa ainsi derrière lui la pire scène de théâtre qu'il n'est jamais vu.

Malheureusement pour lui, il y laissa quelque chose de bien plus important également. Le casque n'étant plus relié au cerveau intact du schizophrène, celui-ci ne pouvait plus envoyer la moindre information à l'ordinateur auquel il était rattaché. Celui-ci s'éteint donc, supprimant les tentatives de communication de l'esprit de Mathieu, et emportant son dernier espoir de survie.

Antoine ne le saura peut-être jamais, mais il venait de condamner définitivement son meilleurs ami.

* * *

 _Et voila ! Un petit OS mais j'espère qu'il a été agréable à lire ! Faites péter les reviews ! :D_


End file.
